Of Heaven and Beyond: Broken and Mended
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the one he loved dearly. Jason was too. When the time came, they had to choose to either fight for the one they hate or fight to destroy them. Too bad the destroyers are Chaos's enemies too... Jazoe and a Chercy (JasonxZoe, PercyxChaos) Minor Language. No really rude words. Chercy will be understood in later chapters! Reviews are welcome! (B&F Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed and Forgotten Rewrite

Summary: Percy was betrayed by the one he loved dearly. Jason was too. When the time came, they had to choose to either fight for the one they hate or fight to destroy them. Too bad the destroyers are Chaos's enemies too...

* * *

Percy sighed, his eyes drooping. _'I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON ANNABETH!' _He thought, his strength returning with new vigour. The dragon with the remaining 82 heads roared in victory before heading back to the tree, not noticing the newly recovered Percy. Percy had a new form of travel that even Poseidon, his father had forgotten about because it was so old and therefore he couldn't have remembered but Percy had used it in a time of great need. He cursed and vapour travelled to the tree with the golden apples that the great Ladon was guarding fiercely with his remaining 82 heads. He picked one slowly after another into a big bulging sack full of monster drops and vapour travelled back to one of the heads, rapidly stuffing the huge dragon head into the sack he slung over his shoulder. Ladon realised that the boy would be back for more and took sight into the hero taking one of his heads. He cried out in outrage and lunged. His scales ripped the bare skin of Perseus Jackson and the young man screamed as the bacteria stung into the flesh.

* * *

Percy limped into Olympus, standing at the door of Athena's Temple. Castle. Whatever you call it. He knocked in a secret code and in a few seconds, the great goddess was in view. She took the sack and motioned for him to come in.

"Well, Well… It seems like you did accomplish it after all." She admired the golden apples before taking out 2 apples. "This is for when you and Annabeth get married."

"You mean that was a test for Annabeth's hand in marriage!" He screamed.

"Yes."

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods." He chanted.

"Now go get her a ring." Athena smiled warmly at Percy.

* * *

Percy whooped in joy as the woman he loved walked out of his cabin. They were going to meet on the beach at 7 and then he would get on his knees and propose. He looked at the red box on his table. It was fairly big and therefore wouldn't be mistaken for a ring. He opened the box and the ring box inside. The inscription inside was, "_PJ AC Forever. Always and Always." _The ring was a pure yet unpure substance. It was made from the untainted Imperial Gold, Lunar Silver, Celestial Bronze, Dynamic Adamantine and Soul Runite. Dynamic Adamantine and Soul Runite were found deep in the earth, near the molten lava core. That's what made it so special, Percy had to get all of those metals (at least a tiny chip) as well as the lava to smelt it down without any guidance to craft anything. That ring was made out of _pure love._ The owl in the centre was made out of Cosmic Black and Angel White, making the combination grey swirl like a vortex. The colour was Annabeth's eyes, piercing grey and the trident it was carrying was made out of Runite and Adamantine, making it a Greenish-Greyish- Blue.

**I'm getting a bit carried away with the description so I'll leave it at that…**

* * *

_6:54 pm, At the Beach._

Percy head to the beach, it was 6 minutes before Annabeth came and they had free period until dinner. He set the picnic blanket up and put down a vase of Annabeth's favourite flowers, orchids.

* * *

_7:00pm, at the beach._

Annabeth made her way there and arrived one second before the clock struck 7.

"Right on time." Percy said.

Annabeth gasped at the unromantic yet romantic display and her boyfriend called her to sit down.

"So what's the special occasion?" Annabeth asked.

"What special occasion?"

"You only hold these on special occasions."

"Fine you caught me."

"I always do."

Percy had been fingering his ring box behind his back the whole time.

"Annabeth, stand up." He ordered, faking that he was fearful.

"What? Okay." Annabeth caught onto his tone and looked around.

While she was distracted, Percy knelt down on one knee and opened the ring box.

Annabeth went to look at him, "There's nothing there Percy."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and my girlfriend, will you marry me?" He said without letting her register the proposal.

An iris message appeared.

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice rang out. It was Nico.

Percy went out of sight purposely but could hear him clearly.

"Not now Nico..."

"I'm just saying that I'm breaking up with you. I know we discussed on having some grandbabies and stuff but I really don't want to hurt Percy. He's my idol, you know. I hope you aren't too sad, and I think you won't be, considering we got together a day ago…"

Percy gasped in horror and betrayal.

"Who was that?" Nico asked as Annabeth said, "I'm sorry Percy! I didn't know if you were alive or not! We were drunk, okay?"

"You shouldn't have given up hope. In fact, I was just defeating Ladon and picking 12 golden apples just for you. And I know that anyone in Camp can't have wine or any alcoholic drink."

"I was crafting this ring for you! I had to get the materials myself, without any help! I had to go to the depths of the earth to get the right materials. I had to go through _lava._ To forge it. I had no help whatsoever and you were just betraying me while I was gone! I hate you! I hate both of you!" Percy exploded like a bubbling volcano.

"Please tell me you don't mean that!" Annabeth begged.

"I always mean what I say, don't I?" He sent a hateful glare towards the Iris message and Nico was smart enough to swipe out.

"Now…" He cast an evil smirk and threw the ring into the air. "I renounce any love I have for Annabeth Isabella Chase."

"No!" Annabeth sobbed.

"I void my soul of love in this ring!" The ring was slashed into halves by Anaklusmos.

"I revert this pen into its original form!" The sword turned into a hair clip.

"I send this back to its rightful owner!" The great item floated into the clouds and disappeared from view.

"I destroy any friendship I have with Nico Di'Angelo!" A sound of breaking glass emerged from the shadows and it sent cold shivers down Nico's spine, yet he was far away.

"Goodbye." A simple word sent Annabeth into a broken shell.

"Please." She repeated again and again.

But Percy never looked back.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! There goes Prolouge Part 1.**


	2. Fixed glitch Chapter 2

**Name: Betrayed and Forgotten (Rewrite)**

**Chapter: Prologue Part Two of Two: Grace Humiliates**

**Sorry about the glitch, I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice.. Again, sorry!**

* * *

Today was not a good day for Jason Grace. His father, the Almighty god Jupiter, was challenged by Pluto to make his child defeat the Kraken and Jason had barely succeded. He had his imperial gold sword as well as another sword he had forged with the help of his brother, Vulcan. Both were bloody with blue blood and it had stained on his hands but he did not take any notice of that.

"Finally!" The man sighed happily as he went over the Little Tiber.

You see, Jason Grace was a happy man because he was going to propose. Yes, you heard me, _propose. _He was going to propose to Piper, Daughter of the Greek goddess Aphrodite. He had planned on proposing to his love a few weeks ago, when his father sent him to kill the Kraken. He thought it would be easier to move on if he died instead of wallowing in self misery and letting themselves progress a little _too _far.

As he approached the edge of the river, he could hear some giggling that sounded suspiciously like Piper.

'_Who is it?' _he dared to think and crept up on the couple.

Octavian's voice rang out, loud and clear. "Course babe."

As they went forward for a kiss, the child of the skies was able to see who the girl was and why she sounded so much like Piper.

_'She would never! Octavian has got her brainwashed somehow!' _cried the loyal half of his mind, but the other side disagreed completely.

_"I can't believe you! Your just stupid! She's not brainwashed! She's completely and utterly in her right mind!" _The demigod was too confused to think right now.

"I can't believe I was dating that sore loser. Thank the gods that he's dead and I won't have to put up with him anymore. The only reason I went on a date with him was because he was famous, and now he's dead so he's worthless." Piper sighed in relief.

"You know, he's like those pathetic greeks. Weak and submissive." Octavian smirked.

"I'm a greek!" Piper cried, outraged.

"Nope, your officially part of Rome, now that your my girlfriend." He corrected.

Jason's jaw snapped wide open. '_Why would she cheat on me like that! With Octavian!' _He ranted and almost missed Piper's reply.

"I wished you were my husband Octavian."

The sky god's spawn was in termoil. His own _girlfriend _cheated on him with his sworn rival, and dared to want him to marry her? He would not stand for this!

"It's your lucky day then." The Apollo child took a small box out of his pocket where he kept his disguised sword and knelt down.

"Piper Susan McClean, Will you do me the honors of marrying me?"

Piper squealed and screamed in delight, "YES! YES YES YES YES YES!"

Jason walked away, shaking his head as tears gathered in his eyes.

_'No. I am strong. I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter! I will not lose myself with a backstabbing traitor.' _He thought.

"Jason, my child, I do not think you should go to the Little Tiber." The great wolf goddess emerged from the shadows when he walked into the Wolf House.

"Too late. I already saw it." He hissed.

"Then I am sorry for your loss. You are a warrior though. Fight it. Fight it my child. Fight." Lupa was not very comforting but it did do the job. Jason's slumped shoulders straightened and his eyes burned fiercely. "Good. Now go my child."

Jason smirked as he thought of a plan for revenge. _'If she likes to be a traitor so much, let's give her a taste of her own medicine.'_

The man's eyes sparkled with mischief and a thirst for revenge.

* * *

"Piper, can I talk to you for a second?" He appeared behind Piper at dinner.

"JASON!" She put on a fake smile and faked worrying, "WHERE WERE YOU! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND!"

"You sure?" The whole hall fell silent. Everyone paled and began fidgeting nervously. "Hasn't Lupa told you?"

Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Tell us what?"

"That I went to kill the Kraken!" He smiled fakely.

Whispers broke among the crowd. "Our goddess would have told us! You are lying!"

Reyna spoke out, "SILEN-" and was interrupted by their patron, "Lord Jupiter forbid me from talking about it, but now that you know, he did indeed defeat the Kraken."

Piper fainted at that and dramatically fell into her plate of lasagne. Jason, being closest to her, could have prevented her fall, but didn't and took satisfaction from looking at her like that.

Octavian, being the dumbass he is, he shouted at the praetor, "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER FROM FALLING INTO HER FOOD!"

"And pray tell, when did you get so close to _my_ girlfriend that you didn't want her to fall into her dinner? And no I couldn't." Jason looked him directly in the eyes and sent him a hard glare.

"Uhm... Jase? I need to tell you something." Reyna spoke.

Octavian had stormed out right after that sentence, his friends following soon after a glare directed towards Jason who didn't feel it at all.

_'Probably didn't want to deal with my wrath.'_ He thought smugly.

"To be honest, I already know."

"You do?" They gasped in surprise.

"Yep. I just wanted Piper to make a fool out of herself. Don't tell them though."

They registered the words and fell onto the floor, laughing. Even Reyna couldn't help but chuckle.

"They still have stuff coming up that'll embarrass them so... Yeah."

The hall broke out into murmurs before settling on one word. "Okay."

* * *

Piper was giving a speech. "So that is what we will do." She went to stand in front of Jason. "He'll-" Piper froze after feeling some cool liquid run down her legs. You see, Jason had given her an electrical impulse to make her pee in front of everyone. Handy trick eh? Learnt it from his dad as a reward for killing the kraken.

Piper tried to close her bladder but failed and all her pee ran down her legs for everyone to see. You see, Piper was dying to go to the toilet a few hours earlier and then he just triggered the reaction of her peeing in the toilet and there you go.

Urine ran down her legs and the crowd broke out in disgust. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Piper blushed in embarrassment and ran out, urine soaking her shoes immensely, and Octavian ran out after her, backed by his 'friends'.

Almost instantly, the hall echoed with laughter.

"How-**chuckle- **did yo-**chuckle**-manage**-chuckle-**to**-chuckle-**do**-chuckle-**that?" Gwen asked, still laughing.

"A body is controlled by electrical impulses. When I sent one with the command to pee, she couldn't have resisted and-"

"Therefore peed in front of the crowd." Reyna finished.

"Exactly."

"Classic Grace. Couldn't have done it any better." Reyna smiled.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Jason smirked. It was time to finally reveal the Aphrodite Horror. They had finally arranged a meeting at the Fields of Mars at 6pm. There, he would reveal the child's true self.

* * *

_6:00pm FIELD OF MARS_

"Hey Jason." Greeted Piper.

"Yeah?" Jason retorted smoothly, as if nothing was wrong at all.

"I need to tell you something." Piper braced the courage to tell him.

"Funny. I need to tell you something too."

"Okay, you go first."

Jason got down on one knee, yet inwardly smirking. "Piper McClean, Will you-"

An Iris message interrupted him.

"Hey babe, wanna go to the Little Tiber tonight?" Octavian asked, not noticing Jason, brushing it off as a shadow.

Jason sneered. "She's my girlfriend. Who are you, calling her _babe_?

"That's what i was going to tell you. I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore. I was cheating on you while you killed the Kraken."

While Jason was looking heartbroken, he was grinning madly inwardly.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

"DAD!" Jason called.

"Yes son?" Jupiter appeared before him, curious as to why he had called him.

"Piper was cheating on me.." He tried his best to look heartbroken, and the god fell for it.

"With who? I will smite them both!"

"Octavian." Jason sniffed.

* * *

**MUAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHHA...**

**I left you there. About my other stories:**

**Rider of Royals won't be updated until I know that people will read it.**

**Broken won't be updated until I know that people will read it.**

**Book 1: Percy Jackson the Powers of the Chosen One Dragon will be updated within next week.**

**What should I call this: will be updated within a week**

**Prince of Darkness should be updated by the next two weeks...**

**This should be updated around once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3:Filler

Betrayed and Forgotten Rewrite

Chapter: 3. Olympus

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Franchise *sniffle***

* * *

**Jason POV **

"PERCY? What are you doing here?" I got accepted into the Angels of Chaos, you see. Chaos explained it as a haven for betrayed or dead heroes that were deemed worthy of joining the Army.

"I was betrayed. What about you?" He replied, surprisingly calm.

"Betrayed. How long have you been in here?"

"A few months."

"WHAT? I SAW YOU AT CAMP HALF BLOOD A FEW DAYS AGO!"

"Time works differently in here cuz. Your gonna have to get used to it."

* * *

_About 1000 years later..._

**Percy POV (Alpha)**

"Master Alpha and Master Beta?"

"Yes Mistress Delta?"

"Lady Chaos wants you to report to her immediately. She says that there is another mission for you to do."

I grinned. Fighting made me have rushes of energy that i only got when i fought. That's what made it so special. Nothing else could give me that kind of joy besides fighting. "Tell Lady Chaos that we will be there shortly."

"Very well Master Alpha."

The microphone bleared uncontrollably and I winced, it was the sound of it disconnecting.

I arrived with Jason **(beta)** at the door of her office.

"Ready bro?"I questioned.

"When am I not?" Jason replied.

I opened the door. It was the 5th time Chaos had called us into her office, and they were for support missions. Support missions were helping out in wars, destroying all evil. Anyways back to Jason and I.

We walked through the doors and she said "Your early, I've got another mission for you but you won't like it."

"Yes?"

"Your going back to Earth to help Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter defeat my sons Erebus and Tartarus."

My eyes flickered before settling on a disarming violet with a tint of blue around the iris and a red flame was dancing in my eyes.

"You promised." I said dangerously.

"It's for your own good." Chaos said.

Jason couldn't control his rage as well as I did. "YOU PROMISED WE DIDN'T HAVE TO GO BACK!" Jason roared.

"AND YOU ARE GOING REGARDLESS OF YOUR FEELINGS!" Chaos yelled at us.

"You know what? Fine. And i'll be beating them up along the way." We both screamed at her before exiting, she couldn't say a single word.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

"You know what day it is?" Clarisse asked everyone attending the Camp Fire.

The flame was low because of the depression.

"No." They all said.

"It's the day that _he _left us." Her eyes darkened.

"Percy Jackson, leader of us all. He left because of that stupid reckless little athena spawn." Clarisse ranted and raged as the little children looked up at her.

"Auntie Annabeth? She said that he cheated on her and made her look bad before leaving with all the guilt."

"No. That's not the true story."

"But Auntie Annabeth told us..."

"And she's a liar.. Here's the real story.." And so, Clarisse found herself the proud teller of the tales that Percy Jackson had faced.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

"You shouldn't cheat on me!" **(Hera)**

"I am not your little sis!" **(Artemis)**

"Eat more cereal!" **(Demeter)**

"Being a virgin is bad!" **(Aphrodite)**

"Love sucks! Boys are vile!" **(Artemis)**

"Mother liked you best!" **(Zeus)**

"Shut up Owl head!"**(Poseidon)**

"She's touching me!" **(****George)**

"YOUR INTERTWINED! She's always touching you!" **(Hermes)**

"Those stupid demigods always ruin everything! Get me away from that blasted camp!" **(Dionysus)**

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" **(Ares)**

Hestia looked at the arguing family in disappointment. She thought that over those years that they would be more behaved but it seemed like age made them even more immature. She was too lost in her thoughts to comprehend the black vortex standing directly in front of her with a few people coming out.

"Hestia?" They called, breaking her out of her mind.

She looked up and smiled, "Lady Chaos! So good to see you!" The goddess bowed in respect as Chaos motioned her up.

"No need to bow. I am not like the Olympians." She laughed. "No need to call me Lady either."

The creator forwarded Alpha and Beta and said, "These are my sons, Alpha and Beta."

"Alpha and Beta? Sons?"

Chaos whispered in her ear, "You know them as Percy Jackson and Jason Grace."

Hestia gasped.

"Alpha is Priomordal of the Elements, Emotion, Heroes, Immortality and Prince of the Void. Beta is Primordial of Neutrality, Mortality, Power, Loyalty and Battle, Prince of the Void."

"Woah, pretty powerful huh?"

* * *

They waited and watched for ten minutes before Chaos exclaimed, "What a nice family!"

The gods stopped arguing and looked at the intruder with shock that they had interrupted them.

Zeus was angry, "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT A COUNCIL MEETING!" He roared.

"Council meeting?" Chaos asked. "This doesn't look or sound like a council meeting."

Zeus readied his master bolt.

"Anyway, you need my help."

That was the final straw for the king of the gods. "WE NEED NO HELP!" And hurled the bolt towards the creator. The sky lord smirked, confident that the intruder was dead or severely injured.

Athena, being her 'wise' self figured it out first. "You idiot of a father! YOU JUST HURLED THE MASTER BOLT AT THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE! The wrath of Chaos will be upon us now."

The king paled and looked through the smoke. It cleared with the wave of his hand, the figure standing. His face was full of fury. "YOU DARE!"

"Council dismissed. Run!" He roared, but an unknown force made them unable to teleport away.

Chaos walked evilly towards them and burst out laughing. "Dad..." Two voices came from the hearth. "Stop tormenting them."

The creator stopped laughing and said, "Yep, you definitely need my help. These are my sons, leaders of my Army, Chaos Angels. Alpha and Beta."

* * *

**Muahahahahhahhahahahaha left you there! Sorry it was so short! This is really just a filler!**


End file.
